


His Eyes

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Blue Eyes, End of the World, Fluff, Green Eyes, Grocery Shopping, Happy Ending, Human Dean, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Normal Life, Rain, Recovered Memories, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, please remember… It's me, Cas... It's your angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

Rain. It was raining the day Castiel left. The war was over, the creatures in the dark were silenced in the battle and the two brothers and their faithful friend who had brought it all to an end were standing in the rubble of a building that used to be large and impressive. 

"It's all over," Dean had whispered the words but his friend had heard him. His brother was slumped on the ground, blood oozing from his wounds, hands reaching down to place his weapon on the ground. It had served it's purpose.

Castiel, the brothers friend. The angel; the man that had always been there for them, let out a small sigh as he turned to Dean. 

They had been friends for so long now that, unlike the unchanging vessel for his celestial form, Dean's body… His soul, looked tired and sad. But his eyes shone bright as always had and ever since Castiel had seen Dean's body and not just his soul, they had been his favourite. 

"I must go, heaven is in ruin, and perhaps it is partially my fault…" He looked at his dearest friend one last time. He looked at his friends eyes, one last time. 

He knew what they had done, and he did not wish to leave his friends in this mess, this ruined and broken world. But he had no choice.

His last look at those eyes was bitter sweet. They were beautiful and alive, but as he took his leave, they hollowed and died, just like his soul had. Tears stained his bloodied face and Castiel's name was whispered on swollen lips. Castiel may have had a friend once, but that man was slowly crumbling into the ruins around him and Castiel felt his soul breaking as well.

So… Before he left the world in ruin, to slowly crumble and disappear, to regrow in a big bang like the way it had before; he took his two friends and sent them away. To another world. A world where everyone was still alive and their was hope. A better world.

It was raining. 

 

* * * 

 

"Get milk!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Sammy!" then Dean paused, "Do you need anything--" Dean cut himself off when he remembered the only people living here were him and his brother. 

"What? Who are you talking to?"

"Never mind, Bitch."

"Jerk!"

Dean smiled at his brothers comment and zipped up his jacket to his neck. He shook off the odd feeling he had just had as he stepped out into the rainy streets and let the water hit his face, relaxing his whole body.

He walked down the paved sidewalks and crossed the ash grey road. As he walked he hummed Rambling On, his favourite song, and let his mind wander.

As he got to the supermarket, and walked through the sliding doors, plastic air blew in his face and he sighed out his fresh air from the streets. The yellowish lights flickered a couple times before burning strong, giving off a sick look onto anyone who was perusing the shelves. 

Dean quickly moved past them and went to the dairy section of the shop.

He had a routine. When he was out shopping he would grab what he needed, brows past the magazine stand for any new additions of Busty Asian Beauties, and check out. No more time than it needed to take. No compulsory items, no causing a commotion, and no making eye contact that could lead to small chit chat. He hated small chit chat.

But today was different. 

Today, when he got to the dairy section, there was a man in a tan trench coat standing in the isle, looking down at a rack of beaf jerky. 

Dean would usually look away quickly before they saw him staring, but not today. 

Dean stared, and he stared and he felt as if his heart was breaking and he couldn't remember why. It hurt so much and it wouldn't stop and he just kept looking at that coat. At that dark unruly hair at the black suit; at that face…

Then the man looked up and that face was a wash of relief as he walked over.

"Dean, I've been waiting here for a while, I couldn't find your exact location, or even exact time; when I sent you away I was very low on power."

The eyes. The man new Dean's name and was talking nonsense to him but Dean couldn't look way from his eyes. They were so blue, so blue and so full. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Dean found that his voice was cracking and he quickly sucked in some of the plastic air.

"Dean," the mans face fell and his eyes became wider, sadder. He suddenly looked very old and something rolled through Dean's brain; a memory.

Dean gasped and stumbled back and away from the man. Crashing into a rack of various crackers and sending a couple boxes toppling to the ground. Dean had already broken two of his rules and when he stood up, his eyes landed on the man again.

The man looked broken. He walked towards Dean and Dean backed up against the cracker shelf again. The man's hands landed on Dean's arms and Dean let out a gasp as the man pulled him forward so they were chest to chest. 

The man put his head right next to Dean's ear and just as Dean was thinking of screaming for help, or kicking the guy somewhere ugly, the man spoke with broken and defeated words that whipped those thoughts from Dean's head with another roll of feelings through his mind.

"Dean, please remember… It's me, Cas... It's your angel."

When 'Cas's stood back his eyes were empty and Dean suddenly really missed the familiar fullness of them, despite the fact they had only known each other for a couple minutes. Right?

"I'm sorry man, I don't know you."

The next words Cas said shocked Dean yet again.

"Why are you crying?" 

Dean looked down to where his hand had grabbed onto Cas's forearm. And suddenly, it was like he was watching a box open from the inside. Light flooded back into his memory's and the tears on his face were joined by a steady flow.

"Cas…" It was more of a sigh than a word and something, somewhere, in the very back of Dean's mind, said they probably shouldn't be doing this here but he couldn't help it. He leaned in and they met in the middle. There was an explosion of emotion and Dean almost couldn't take it, it was wonderful.

When he leaned back he saw that Cas's eyes were closed and there were tears on his face too. 

"Where did you go man, you just... just left," Dean choked and tightened his grip on Cas's arm, as if he was about to fly away, again. Never again, Dean decided.

"Heaven and earth were destroyed, I needed to help my people… But I wanted to keep you safe, you're… You…." Cas's stopped and grabbed back onto Dean's shoulders and a moment later, after the familiar feeling of flying passed, Dean was standing outside his house, still holding Cas's for dear life.

"You had to be safe."

Dean pulled Cas in again, but this time, simply to wrap his arms around Cas's neck and smother his small, unmanly, sob.

"We should go inside Cas," Dean leaned back and started towards the house to hide his tears, "The rain's coming down pretty hard now."

Cas stopped Dean before he reached the fence to the front yard. Cas pulled him back to him and for the second time there was an explosion of feeling, of emotion, of warmth and Dean wrapped himself in it until his tears had dried up and turned to faint tracks down his face.

"Let's go inside," Dean said again, a little breathless.

Cas nodded and walked behind Dean, his grip on Dean's arm like a vice.

When they walked through the doors and into the kitchen, Sam made a comment about the lack of milk in Dean's hands but then stopped, and stared and after a couple minutes of pause he asked, 

"W-who's he, Dean?"

And after many more minutes, after tears and talking, they all sat in the living room, not speaking, not moving, just staring at one another in astonished silence.

"Don't ever leave again Cas'," Dean grabbed Cas's hand, in comfort, reassurance.

"I don't intend to Dean," Cas squeezed Dean's hand and gave him a small smile. This time; this time he would stay for as long as those eyes still held their spark, their warmth, and longer, much longer after that. Until they were blind and glassy, until Cas couldn't tell if they were looking at him or out the window, until they stopped blinking and stopped moving altogether, much longer after that. 

And he would always love those eyes, even when all the bright, shimmering life was eradicated from them, he would still worship the feeling they gave him. And he would stay with the soul that belonged to those eyes for as long as his life lasted. And longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy fic… Comments and Kudos would be appreciated!!!


End file.
